vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ridley
|-|Ridley = |-|Meta Ridley = |-|Omega Ridley = |-|Zero Mission Ridley = |-|Original NES Design = Summary Ridley is a high-ranking Space pirate, the archenemy of Samus Aran, and one of the most commonly recurring characters in the Metroid series, appearing in every Metroid game except for Metroid II: Return of Samus, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, and Metroid Prime Hunters. Ridley is known for being very defiant and persistent; though Samus has defeated him on many occasions, he always manages to return and do battle with her, either through his healing abilities or robotic enhancements. As such, Ridley is fittingly referred to as the Cunning God of Death in his Zero Mission official art. Ridley is considered the main antagonist of the series, despite not typically acting as such in any individual games. Credit to Metroid Database for the image. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | At least 5-B | Unknown | At least 5-B Name: Ridley Origin: Metroid Gender: Male Age: Probably 50´s or his 60´s (When he met Samus he was already an adult, older than Samus) Classification: Pteranodon/dragon-like alien life-form Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire breath, Flight, Extendable tail, Regeneration (Mid), Can do slicing damage with claws | Multi-Missile System, Kinetic-Breath Weapon, Meson-bomb system | Phazon Manipulation, Phazon-enhanced attacks Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (Destroyed a small mountain on a planet with 960x the gravity of Earth) | At least Planet level (Damaged Samus Aran with the Phazon Suit) | Unknown (Damaged Samus when she was in Hyper mode, can bypass conventional durability via Phazon, at this stage of Samus' corruption she had likely already surpassed her Light Suit greatly) | At least Planet level (Fought on par with Samus in her Gravity Suit, after losing the Phazon in his veins he still possessed a large amount of power, Similar to the Phazon-enhanced creatures like the Parasite Queen who don't actually have Phazon in their veins anymore) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Able to easily get the drop on Samus) | Massively FTL+ (Via outracing Samus' ship which has been calced to be at a mid-end of 10,000,000c and for fighting Samus who can tag Ridley in flight) | Unknown (Managed to tag Post-Zero Mission Gravity Suit) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 Striking Strength: At least''' Class PJ+''' (Damaged Samus in her suit) | At least Class XJ (Hurt Samus after her Phazon suit upgrade) | Unknown (One of the very few enemies able to hurt Hypermode Samus, Can bypass conventional durability via Phazon) | At least''' Class XJ''' (Damaged Gravity Suit Samus) Durability: Mountain level (Has survived horrible beatings from Samus as well as the explosion of his entire fleet). Unknown with Regeneration (Regenerated from a blast that took out the entire Space Pirate and Human forces on K-2L) | At least Planet level (Took numerous attacks from a Phazon suit Samus) | Unknown (Took hits from Hyper mode Samus) | At least Planet level (Tanked hits from Samus Aran in her Gravity Suit) Stamina: Very High (Constantly gets beaten down by Samus Aran, endured being mechanized and corrupted) Range: Generally hundreds of meters, can increase to even more with the Meson Bomb Launcher Intelligence: Genius (Showed the ability to talk in the manga, commands the Space Pirate armies in the time Mother Brain was being repaired, built a colossal mecha of himself on the space pirate mothership during a time that most of the Space Pirate technology was nowhere near that of the mecha) Weaknesses: Overconfident, in his Omega Ridley form, his stamina decays a lot although Phazon repairs this Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flame breath:' A standard fireball attack, notably can be sent with varying trajectory with each blast. *'Kinetic Breath Weapon:' A superior attack that replaced the Flame breath, it was made with the augmentations caused by the creation of Meta Ridley, this version fires a blast in a straight line and can be charged. *'Augmented Kinetic Breath:' Now enhanced with Phazon, Omega Ridley can use a superior version of the Plasma Breath. *'Phazon Blast' Using Phazon rather than fire, this weapon is much like his Flame breath, only notably, coming from his tail. *'Ultra-Thermal Flame Strike Projector:' By slamming the ground, Meta Ridley can project a shockwave that is notable for its knockback and range. *'Phazon Orb Cage:' Similar to his Projector as Meta Ridley, now as Omega Ridley he creates a cage-like a pattern using Phazon orbs. *'Meson Bomb Launcher:' In flight, Ridley can drop meson bombs from a distance keeping himself out of the range of his enemies. *'Multi-Missile System:' Fires several seeking missiles at his enemies, similar to the Seeker Missiles of Luminoth descent. *'Charge Slash:' Can increase his already dangerous striking power with charging an attack to enhance his strength. *'Phazon Slash:' Using a Phazon Blade addition to Omega Ridley's armor, he can strike his enemies using Phazon as a melee weapon. Key: Base Ridley | Meta Ridley | Omega Ridley | Post-Corruption Ridley Gallery Metroid- Other M - Ridley Theme Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dragons Category:Nintendo Category:Metroid Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Flight Users Category:Pirates Category:Regeneration Users Category:Monsters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Fire Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Murderers Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5